KuramaKumiko
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: Based around the time of the Dark Tournament. Suichi (yes, this is how I spell it)/ Youko Kurama. Kumiko is a vixen that Suichi falls in love with and rescues during the tournament. f Rated K for now Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

She first saw him on the Makai before the dark tournament. When he was fighting out of control demons. Yes, he is human, but that's part of what draws her to him.

She can smell his demon side. Her name is Kumiko. She is 5'5" with black hair with a natural blonde streak in it. Her eyes are of the deepest blue, when angered they turn black.

She is but a kit next to the infamous Youko Kurama.

Kumiko sees him out walking alone and sneaks up behind him.

"Excuse me" she said causing him to react with his rose whip. "Woah! I'm not out to hurt you, I want to talk to you" she said standing her ground.

He stayed on guard. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he questioned.

"I've been watching you, I know you have a demon side" she told him.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked

"I am interested in being the infamous Youko Kurama's mate" she told him. "You do not look old enough to mate with Youko" he said. "I am! I am 500 years old" she said, quite proud of herself.

Kurama had a feeling. "Girl, come here" he said. "I have a name human" she shot back.

"He is no ordianary human, vixen...this is Kurama in human flesh" the voice said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I know you are here Yomi...show yourself" Kurama commanded.

He was behind the girl. "Everyone wants Kurama, but no one wants Yomi..." he said.

"Haven't changed much have you Yomi?" Kurama asked. "That's where you're wrong Kurama...I'm different, since I was a young fool. No one will tell me who took my eye sight" he said.

Kumiko grew bored of Yomi's complaining. "I'm outta here" she said. "I wouldn't do that Kumiko" Yomi said.

She spun around. "How did you know my name?" she asked. He smirked and took her by the waist. "HEY! Let go!" she said trying to fight him off. He held tighter to her. "You will be mine" he whispered.

Kurama hit Yomi's hand with his rose whip. Yomi released Kumiko and she went to Kurama.

"Youkio cannot protect you forever. I will come after you again, considered yourself warned" he said leaving.

"Kumiko, stay away from me for a while, I don't want you hurt" he told her. She nodded 


	2. Chapter 1 (actual chapter 1)

A couple of days later Kurama and the gang went looking for Kumiko.

"Tell me again why we need to save her?" Yusuke questioned. "Duh Urameshi...Kurama's in love" Kuwabara said.

Kurama ignored them and kept his guard up.

Half way through Yomi's fortress Yomi himself met them. "Well, well...it's nice to see you again Kurama" Yomi said.

"Where is she Yomi?!" Kuama demanded. "She's safe for now..." he said. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke screamed. Yomi deflected the blast easily. "You fool!" Hiei sneered at Yusuke. "Yeah Urameshi, watch that finger!" Kuwabara chimed up.

Kurama could feel her lifeline slowly fading away.

"Yusuke, be advised not to fire your Spirit Gun again" Kurama told him. "Shut up Kurama! I'll do what I want when I want" Yusuke said. "Kurama is correct" Yomi said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him. "That pretty vixen that he's trying to protect loses life force when you two use anything spiritual" Yomi toldl them as he pulled Kurama aside.

They talked for a bit. Kurama glared at Yomi. "Fine...I'll help you, but I AM leaving with her NOW!" he said evenly.

Yomi told Kurama where Kumiko was and Hiei tagged along with Kurama.

Hiei broke her chains and Kurama picked her up and carried her out. Once they were away from the fortress Kurama kissed her softly. "Wake up Kumiko" he said just as soft.

She opened her eyes. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the light outside. She looked up. "Kurama, I was so scared..." she told him. He held her.

He took her to a place where he knew they'd be alone. He sat and pulled her to him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said. She curled into his lap.

"I meant what I said about being Youko's mate" she told him.

"I know, I have been talking to him nad he wants to meet you, but..." he said not sure how she would take the next part of what Youko wanted.

"But what?" she asked. He whispered that Youko said it had to be sexual.

She looked a little scared. He held her and rubbed her back. He knew the next move would be hers.

I DO NOT own YYH, but I do own Kumiko.

It may not make a lot of sense it is the way I write, I write at work. Rated K+


	3. KumikoKurama

Team Urameshi agreed to be in the dark tournamnet. Kurama aided Yomi.

Once the tournament began Kurama seriously doubted they would advance.

He had seen Kumiko off and on since he rescued her from Yomi's. Kurama tapped into his demon energy and put Kumiko through hell and back.

Kurama sighed. Kumiko swore to Youko that he she would take care of the 'human' side of him. Kumiko sighed. Kurama looked at her. "Kumiko..." he said She looked at him. He took her hand. "Talk to me as Suichi Minamino and not Youko Kurama" he said.

She looked down. "I didn't realize it was going to be one sided...you have showed me nothing but kindess...but." she said trailing off.

"Hold that thought" he told her. She nodded as he stepped into the ring.

She wqatched him as he fought in his human state.

'I could love his human side...he's gentle and kind' she thought to herself

Once the fight was over he came back to her. She treated his wounds.

He smiled at her. "But what?" he asked. She blushed. "Would it be wrong of me to want to be with your human side? Could I live on Earth with you? Is that wrong?" she fired at him.

"Kumiko, take time and really think this through. I fyou want to be my wife, I will take you as one...my human side loves you a lot...and you could but we would have to live in the woods and keep your ears and tail hidden" he said.

She nodded as fights wrapped up for the day and the team went back to the room, Kumiko followed.

They got something to eat and she sat alone.

Botan knocked on the door. Kuwabara answered it. "Kurama, can I take Kumiko to the all girls room?" she asked.

He went to her. "Miko, would you like to go with Botan? It's a room full of girls and Hiei's 'friend' Yukina is a demon as well. You could see what human girls are like" he said.

She didn't want to show anyone she was scared. She went with Botan.

Kurama sighed. Hiei and Yusuke decided to leave. "What's up Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "It's Kumiko, I'm worried about her..." he said. "She is very pretty...what's wrong with her?" he asked. "I hardly expect you to understand Kuwabara...you still can't get past Hiei to get too Yukina" he said snidely.

"Don't worry about that! I WILL ask her out! NO half-pint is standing in my way!" he said.

"I forbid you to date Yukina!" Hiei said causing Kuwabara to jump. "Why is she your sister or something?" he countered. "What does it matter to you?" Hiei asked. "Kuwabara, what do I do about Kimiko?" Kurama asked trying to avoid Hiei being Kuwabara down.

"Wow, okay...um..." he said thinking while Kurama a sideways glance.

"GET OFF ME!" Kumiko yelled. Kurama went to the girls room and knocked. "Kumiko?" he called to her as Yukina opened the door. "What's going on?" he asked. "They are trying to get her to shower, change clothes and cut her hair" she said. He walked in. "Miko" he said softly. She went to him. He held her. 'DO NOT change her" he said. "Okay, sorry Kurama" Shizuru said. "Yukina took Kumiko's had. "I like you how you are" she said. Kumiko smiled. "Thanks Yukina" Kumiko said. Yukina led her off to talk.

Keiko bowed. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see her in a different outfit...I wasn't trying to harm her" she told him.

"Why would you give her one of your outfits? She needed a hole in it for her tail, or did you forget that?" he asked rudely.

He heard her laugh and smiled. "Yes, I do like Kurama's human side, it's kind..unlike Youko's" he heard her say.

"Keiko, would you come with me for a bit?" he asked. Kumiko didn't notice Kurama leaving.

Keiko followed him. "What exactly are we doing?" she asked. Shopping for Kumiko" he said, leading her out of the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they met back up Kurama noticed Kumiko was gone, he scanned the stadium for her but couldn't find her. He looked to Hiei, then Yusuke.

'Not again...how do I always get myself into these messes?' she thought.

"Yusuke, we need to find Kumiko..." Kurama told him. "Oh no fox boy...I'm NOT helping you this time, she's more trouble than she's worth" he said.

"Dim wit, we could say the same thing about you" Genkai said.

Shishiwakamaru smikred. "You'll never find her Kurama, I've hidden her well" he said. He turned to face him. "What did you do to her Shishiwakamaru?! You better have not hurt her" he said feeling frustrated.

He smirked again. "You have to get Youko to find her, your human nose can't do it" he said scoffing at Kurama.

Kurama growled, because he knew he couldn't leave until after the fights wrapped up for the night.

After a few more fights, they wrapped it up for the night. Kurama ran off after he recruited Hiei to help him. They went to find Kumiko.

"Kumiko! Kumiko, where are you?!" he called. There was to much noise and conflicting smells to pin point hers. Hiei went ahead and found her. 'Found her' he told him through mind link.

Hiei guided Kurama through the sea of demons. When he got there she had her head down.

"Kumiko..." he said in just barely above a whisper. He took the gag out of her mouth, which caused her to cough and threw up. "Kurama..." she whispered. Kurama nodded for Hiei to cut her down. "Hold on, we'll get you out of here" he told her softly.

He did and Kurama caught her. "I got you, you're safe now" he said.

They took her back to the room and cleaned her up, gave her the new clothes Kurama bought her.

She woke a few hours later to see Hiei looking out the window as everyone else slept. Kumiko looked to see Kurama asleep next to her, while holding her.

Kumiko carefully sat up. "Hiei...thank you for finding and rescuing me" she said. He nodded as she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit more.

When she came back she found Hiei hadn't moved. "I'm sorry you're getting dragged into rescuing me...I really wasn't trying to cause this much trouble" she told him. He shrugged and looked at her. "Kurama likes you or he wouldn't be going through this nonsense to rescue you and keep you safe" he told her.

"I know...either way...Thank you, I know he likes me, I like him to..." she said looking at him sleep. He nodded again. "Go back to bed, you need your rest, if you don't Kurama will be more worried about you and he'll lost his concentration on his fights, because he'll be focused on you" Hiei told her. Kumiko nodded and got back into bed. She put her back to Kurama's chest and quickly against him.

She felt safe in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama had Kumiko stay with Botan and the girls.

For the rest of the tournament Team Urameshi climbed up the leader board.

Kurama took his anger out on his opponents for everything that happened to Kumiko since he met her.

The tournament finally came to a close with Team Urameshi winning. Kurama released Youko and took Kumiko to Earth, where he hoped she would be comfortable.

Kumiko looked around. "Wow...lots of different scents and sounds to get use to" she told him. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes there is...but you never looked more beautiful than you do now...Koenma has agreed to marry us" he told her.

She looked at him. "Seriously?" she asked. "Yes, seriously...but we have to go too the Spirit World" he said. "That's fine, when?" she asked. "Koenma said Sunday, since I have that day off from school" he said. "Is that different here than the Makai?" she asked. "I honestly don't know, without Youko I don't really remember much" he told her honestly.

"Where do I stay until we have our house built?" she asked. Genkai stepped up. "With me at the temple, I have a spare room and I would love the company" she told Kumiko.

Kumiko looked at Kurama, and he nodded. "It's alright, you'll be safe there" he told her. "I'm scared...you really haven't had me out of your sight since..." she said cutting herself off. He hugged her. "Miko, I trust Master Genkai, this is fine until I can get our place built" he said. She nodded.

Kumiko was really hesitant to leave his side, but both Kurama and Genkai assured her safety was at the temple.

Kumiko finally agreed to go with Genkai.

Once they were out of the sight he contacted Yukina to talk to the animals about building a house. Kurama wanted everything to be perfect for Kumiko.

He went back to his mother's. He explained to her what was going on.

"Suichi, honey...are you sure about this? WHen do I get to meet her?" she asked. "Are you willingly to go for a walk with me mother?" he asked. She nodded and got ready. Kurama phoned Genkai to have Kumiko keep her ears and tail hidden he was coming with Shiori.

He knew she would be mad at him, but he was willingly to take that risk.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT do you mean to hide my ears and tail?! Both of you said I didn't have to!" she exclaimed.

"True, but Kurama is coming with his human mother Shiori..." she said.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and got her cloak and put it on. She was a little ticked with Kurama by the time he came over.

Five minutes later Kurama and Shiori were at the temple. Genkai let them in as Kumiko tried to calm down. Kurama talked to Genkai before going to her. "Kumiko..." he said.

She looked up at him, pissed. "You said I could be myself here!" she hissed.

He sighed. "Yes, but I didn't realize mother wanted to meet you right now" he said.

"S-she wants to meet me?" she stuttered.

He nodded.

"What if she asks about my claws...?" she questioned. "Tell her you are growing your nails out and will trim them later" he said softly.

"I'm scared" Kumiko told him.

He kissed her softly. "You'll be alright, I'm here" he told her.

She nodded. "Let's go" she said wanting to get it done and over with.

Kurama walked down with her back to the front of the temple. Kurama cleared his throat. "Kumiko, I'd like to meet my mother Minamino, Shiori...mother, this is Kumiko" he said introducing them.

The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Shiori" Kumiko said bowing.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you" Shiori said. "So...Suichi has told me you took a like to him"

Kumiko nodded. "Yes, I have" she said pulling her cloak tighter.

"Are you cold Kumiko?" Shiori asked. "No, Ms. Shiori, I am tired though...I didn't sleep well" she said hoping Shiori didn't notice the lie.

"Mother, I'm going to walk her back to her room, I'll be right back" Kurama told her.

"Alright, I'll stay with Genkai..." she said.

Kurama led her back to her room and closed the door behind them. "You were amazing" he told her.

"Was I really?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her closer to him.

Kurama tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She kissed him back and felt something not normal for her...desire.

He broke the kiss. "Patience my sweet vixen, soon enough you'll have me" he told her.

She nodded and he left the room.

They left and poor Kumiko was impatient for Sunday to arrive when she could have Kurama forever.


	7. Chapter 7

All the way up until the wedding Kumiko, Botan, and Yukina prepared for the big day. Kurama kept busy with his school actitives.

Hiei was in charge of making sure the house was ready as a wedding present. He recruited demons to help. Touya and Jin helped with the house.

Kurama was in the Spirit World getting ready to say I do to his 'mate for life' Kumiko, when he zoned out.

Koenma and Jorge looked at each other.

'I wonder if Kuroune would've come today? Would he approve? What would Yomi say? I miss Kuronue...' he thought to himself.

"Kurama? Spirit World to Kurama!" Koenma said waving his hand in front of Kurama's face.

Kurama came back to reality. "What's wrong?" Jorge asked.

"I thought of Kuroune all of a sudden" he said. "Cold feet" Koenma said simply. "I don't think it's that" Kurama said.

Before they could discuss it further Botan found them. "Kurama, I do hop you like how your bride looks" she said happily.

Kumiko looked at Yukina. "I look hideous...Kurama is going to hate it..." she said. "Don't let Botan hear you say that, she worked so hard on this for you...but I do have something for both of you as a gift" Yukna said. Kumiko smiled. "Thanks Yukina, you are a good friend" she said.

Keiko and Yusuke arrived and everyone got into place. Yusuke went to Kumiko's 'room' and knocked. "You ready?" he asked. Yukina came out first. "Yusuke, please be nice about the dress, it was Botan's idea" she said going to take her said and Yusuke groaned. "Oh no..." he mumbled to himself.

Kumiko came out with her head down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke yelled. Kumiko ran back in the room embarrassed.

Yusuke came out. "What the hell was that Botan?! THAT IS NOT A WEDDING DRESS!" he shouted.

Keiko and Yukina went to rescue Kumiko from the nightmare and tried to calm her down in the process. "I told you this dress was hideous..." she told Yukina.

Keiko came out with the dress and Kurama looked at it. His eye twitched. "That is hideous...so glad she didn't come out in that" he said. "Hiei torch it" Koenma said.

Hiei let a ball of flame appear in his hand. "What were you thinking Botan?" Koenma asked. "Apparently she wasn't" Hiei commented.

"I could understand a bow of ribbon and a flower on the bow...but that's hideous, no wonder why didn't come out" Kurama said.

After a while Keiko came back out. "Okay, she's ready this time. Nothing hideous" Keiko said. Yusuke went to the room again. Kumiko came out looking proud. "Much better" Yusuke said. "Yukina and Keiko helped" she said taking his arm. Yusuke walked her to Koenma's office.

Kurama looked up to see her wearing a light purple and white kimono with a light purple obi, the obiage a slightly darker purple. He smiled at her and she beamed at him.

Yusuke whispered. "Take good care of him" she nodded and took Kurama's hand. "You look amazing" he said as she blushed.

Koenma performed the ceramony and it went well.

As the ceramony wrapped up Jin and Touya finished up the house. They both made and hung little things on the corner of the house for the newlyweds.

Everyone went back to the house.

Jin and Touya were still there when everyone arrived. The newlyweds looked over the house. "It's beautiful!" Kumiko said happily. Jin beamed. "Glad you like M'lady" he said as Touya only nodded.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called. "Kazuma, shut up before I punch you" Shizuru said. Kurama chuckled.

Kurama opened the door and picked up Kumiko and carried her across the threshold of the house. "Welcome home Mrs. Minamino" he said kissing her. She beamed. "Thank you, Mr. Minamino" she said.

"Let's eat" Yusuke said as Koenma made food appear. Kurama set her down and watched everyone dish up before he got his share.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, after food was eaten, and gifts opened..everyone left.

She sat on the couch. "I didn't think they would EVER leave" she said. "Agreed" he said locking up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he picked her up again. She kissed him. Kurama kissed her back as he took her upstairs to consummate their marriage.

A few days later he went to register for college. She had lunch reqady by the time he came home. Kurama walked in and smiled. "I'm home Kumiko" he called to her. He went in. "Welcome home, how was your days?" she asked. "Lonesome, yours?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm...busy, lonely" she said. He kissed the nape of her neck. Kumiko turned around and took his hand leading him upstairs, where they had a little midday fun.

They ate a late lunch and he helped her with preparing dinner.

"I'm all register for college...what are you going to do for the day?" he asked. "I don't know...when will you be home?" she asked. "Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, I have a full day at school and won't be home until 8 or 9 at night, Tuesday and Friday I work 7 a.m. until 4 and I won't be home until 5, the weekends I am doing extra homework from the days I'm at school" he said.

She pouted. "Where do I fit in?" she asked. He pulled her into his lap. "Miko...I love you so much, but I want you to to have too worry how we're going to eat, you will fit in well to this" he said.

She sighed.. "I'm going to start a garden for fruits and veggies...you went from having time for me to none at all" she said getting up to check on dinner. "I will have time for you" he countered. "When?!" she spit.

"After work and weekends" he said a little heatedly. "We don't need to worry about money!" she fired at him. He just looked at her not understanding what she meant. "Kumiko, what's going on with you? WHy don't we need to worry about money?" he asked. "Because when Yukina found out we were getting married, she blessed us with her tear gems...and I'm late, I'm never later..." she told him.

He looked confused for a moment. "Oh..OH! Are you? Do you need me to have Koenma bring a doctor here?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes, thank you...Kurama, are you sure this is going to work?" she asked a little worried. He pulled her into a hug. "We'll be fine, it will work out" he told her. "Have faith Miko" he said taking out his cell to call Yusuke to get a hold of Koenma for him.

He wasn't sure if this was going to work out. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing.

He thought he heard Kuronue's voice. "You are both strong enough to get through this, I know you are...don't give up Kurama"

He smiled to himself. He had to believe in himself and Kumiko if they were to make their marriage last. 


	9. Chapter 9

He was sitting in class waiting to be finished for the day. "Maybe mother was right...maybe I shouldn't be married and having kits right now...we've had more downs than ups...I love her but..can we really make it?" he thought to himself not hearing the teacher dimiss class.

"Mr. Minamino...? MR. MINAMINO!" the teacher said forcefully.

He shook his head to clear his mind. "Gomen" he told her.

"May I talk to you?" she asked.

He looked around and noticed it was just him and the teacher, everyone else had left.

"Mr. Minamino, you were referred here because of your excellent grades and credentials...since the start of the this year, you have been distracted...is everything alright at home?" she asked.

"It will be fine thank you for your concern...I need to get hom to my wife..my pregnant wife" he stressed.

"It's a shame you're married, you are very good looking" she told him trying to kiss him.

'Ugh, her to?' he thought to himself. He side stepped her. "I don't cheat on people I care about" he said leaving the room. 'What's with the girls and them trying to get with me?' he asked himself.

He made his way home, where he sensed a bit of danger. When he walked in, he saw chaos.

Kumiko was bearing her teeth to Yusuke who had her cornered.

Yukina, trying to calm Kuwabara.

Keiko shouting at Yusuke and his mother trying to calm everyone down.

No one noticed he was home. 'What in the hell did I just walk in to?' he thought to himself.

He dropped his bag on the floor and it made a thump which got everyone's attention.

"Miko, come here he said kneeling down to pick up his pregnant wife, now in vixen form.

She licked him happily. He kissed her head, and laid her on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Everyone but Yukina leave" he said.

"Suichi, you can't be serious" Shiori said softly.

"I'll call you later" he said not looking at her.

The four of them left and Yukina sank to her knees.

"I'm so sorry" she said softly before crying.

"Please stop crying" he said softly.

She looked up. "What happened?" he asked as Kumiko climbed into his lap.

"I found her like this when I came in...your mother came over to talk to Kumiko but found her in the form you see now...I didn't tell her anything.

Then Keiko came over with Yusuke. Kazuma followed them and it went from there" she said.

Kurama sighed. "How did Kumiko get cornered?" he asked.

Yuikina looked at Kumiko who looked down.

"What's going on here?" he questioned. Yukina sighed and bit her lip. "I-I'm sorry but Shiori did this to her.

I don't know why Yusuke and Keiko were here but Shiori made Yusuke stand there and corner her. Kazuma, as you know always wants to fight Yusuke, and that's what you walked in on...I'm so sorry, plese don't be mad at Yusuke, Keiko, or Kazuma, it's not their fault Kurama" she said near tears.

"It's not their fault and it's not your fault Yukina, it's mother's" he tells her.

Kurama petted Kumiko softly. "How's the baby doing Miko?" he asked her.

She 'talked' to him saying he was fine and that Yumi had been there.

"Well it's a boy huh? That's great to hear!" he said happily. He smirked to himself while petting her.

"Should Yukina and Hiei be Auntie and Uncle to him?" he asked her.

Kumiko thought for a second before barking happily.

Yukina looked surprised. "Me? Aunt? But why?" she asked.

"Because, you are an excellent friend to Kumiko" he said.

"And why Hiei?" she asked.

Kurama laughed. "Weather he cares to admit it or not, he's been a good friend to me as well" he said honestly.

Yukina beamed. "Can I tell him?" she asked.

"Of course you may, if he has questions he knows where to find me" he told her as she got ready to leave.

Kumiko fell asleep on his lap.

"Kurama...what's wrong?" Yukina asked. "I am deciding weather or not to tell mother the truth about me, and my former Youko side, Miko...the baby" he said.

"So..about how you were, a spirit fox? How you chose your human side verus your demon side?" she asked.

He nodded and moved Kumiko off his lap for a moment.

Yukina was surprised to hear him admit to his human mother his past, and now his future.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked her and she nodded.

"For now, I'll write it down to get it off my chest" he said smiling to himself, locking up after Yukina.

"Then later I'll invite her over, on a day I have off" he said to himself as he picked up Kumiko and headed to bed with her.

Thank you ChibiLeo for reviewing, I'm glad you like what I have so far.

I have about 3 more chapters to post. This story isn't the end of Kumiko yet! 


	10. Chapter 10

Friday afternoon after he got off work he called Shiori and invited her over for lunch and to talk. She accepted and told him she would be over Saturday around ten in the morning.

The next morning at ten Shiori showed up.

"Good morning mother, I thought we could have either brunch or lunch before talking" he said politely.

"Suichi, what's going on?" she asked as she sat in the chair by the couch.

'You can do this' Kumiko said through mind link to him.

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. 'Here goes something' he said back to her. He sat down on the couch and picked Kumiko up and set her on the couch next to him.

"Mother, have you met Kumiko...my wife?" he asked. Shiori shook her head.

"Miko, paw" he told her. Kumiko put her paw up. "Mother, take the paw and shake it" he said. Shiori hesitated but did it. "Kumiko, this Shiori, Shiori Kumiko...my wife whom is expecting our first kit...a boy...you're going to be a grandmother" he told her.

Shiori dropped Kumiko's paw. "B-but...she's a fox..h-how?" she stuttered. "Kumiko's a kitsune, or fox demon we met while you and father were on your honeymoon" he told her.

"Suichi stop it! You're not one of them! I demand you divorce her now!" she said harsh enough to get her point across.

He had a hand on Kumiko's belly. 'Can we name the baby Kuronue? In honour of my friend?' he asked her through mind link.

'Sure, I did reasearch on him, wish I could've met him' she said softly.

"SUICHI!" he mother snapped.

"I'm sorry mother, but I have no desire to give up my wife or son. I will not undo this marriage! We will get through this...I used to be 'one of them'. I used to go by the name of Youko Kurama. I still go by Kurama to my wife and friends, to you I am Suichi" he told her as Shiori's jaw dropped.

She wasn't sure of what to do or what to say.

By this time it was around lunch time and he got up to start lunch. As he already had dinner going in the crock pot. "You are welcome to join us" he told Shiori.

She looked at him. "As of right now I want NOTHING to do with you Suichi! Kurama! Whoever you are!" she said raising her voice as both Kurama and Kumiko winced at the sudden loud noise.

She got up and went to the door, got her shoes on and looked at him before slamming the door shut and running off with tears in her eyes.

He caught the sadness in Shiori's eyes. "Good-bye mother" he said softly going to make him and Kumiko some lunch and to check on dinner. 


	11. Chapter 11

Before Kurama knew it, it was time for Kumiko to give birth.

Yumi banished Kurama to the bedroom.

As Kumiko had taken to making a 'nest' between the couch and chair.

Kurama sat in the room writing a letter to Shiori getting what he felt off his chest. He knew if he sent it in the mail, it would get returned. So he wrote it just to write it.

After what seemed like forever, and his homework complete, Yumi came up.

She braced herself and took a deep breath before going into the bedroom.

Kurama stood up. "Yumi...how did it go?" he asked.

"Sit down Kurama, I'm afraid I have good news and bad news" She told him.

He looked into her eyes searching for anything to give away what she was going to tell him. 'This is never easy' she told herself.

"How are Kumiko and Kuronue?" he asked.

She sighed. "Good news is..Kuronue is fine, healthy and beautiful" she told him.

"You're stalling Yumi, how is Kumiko? Is she okay?" he said a little forcefully.

"No Kurama, she's not okay..." she said. "Kurama...it was a difficult birth for her, she died a couple of times while birthing him...I'm sorry Kurama..but Kumiko died while giving birth to Kuroune...I did everything I could to save her, I'm sorry..." she said taking his hand. "A-are you okay?" she asked him.

"K-Kumiko's..?" he asked.

She nodded. "I am sorry" she said standing up.

Kurama went to her and petted her softly. "Oh Miko...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...this is MY fault" he said picking her up gently and hugging her close to him. "We haven't been married that long and now I have to raise him on my own...can I do it?" he asked softly.

Kurama said a prayer for her and laid her down again. "I love you Miko.." he said softly before picking up Kuronue.

"Hey there buddy...looks like it's just you and me now...don't worry, daddy's going to take good care of you" he told him softly nuzzling his son. "I promise to tell you about your mama when you get old enough to know about her" he said.

Yumi came down after listening to what he told them and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can, I help you with anything?" she asked. "Milk, I need milk for him" Kurama said.

Yumi took Kumiko too the kitchen and laid her on the counter and set up a pump for Kurama.

She took a drop and analyzed her milk and made some that was very close to Kumiko's milk. "Here Kurama...what I got from Kumiko, and milk that is very close to her" she told him. He hugged her.

"Thank Yumi, I want you to stay his doctor" he told her. "Sure thing Kurama, anything you want" she said getting ready to leave.

"Stay for a few minutes...let me bury Kumiko" he said going out to dig her a grave.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who in the world? I didn't tell anyone about Kumiko" Yumi thought to herself. Yumi answered it to see a human female. "Hello, who are you?" Yumi asked.

"Sui-Kurama's mother Shiroi Minamino, where is he?" she asked.

Yumi pointed to the back door. Shiori nodded her thanks and went to him.

"Suichi..." she said softly. He turned to her.

"Mother...mother, Kumiko's..." he could barely from the words to tell her.

She sat on the porch. "Come" she said to him.

He went to her. She held him.

"I'm so sorry Suichi, so so sorry" She told him.

He cried. "Mother, how am I going to raise him without her? How am I going to work and go to school and when I come home not seeing her beautiful face? I'll miss hearing 'Welcome home' from her" he told Shiori.

Shiori petted his hair. "I know baby I know...I will help you with the baby, kit...whatever it's called...does he have a name?" she asked trying to get used to the idea of Kurama being a father.

"His name is Kuroune and it's a kit, but he will be human-ish form soon enough...demons and half demons mature father than human children do" he told her.

"I need to bury her, you may go in and meet your grandson now" he told her getting up to get Kumiko and brought her out.

Shiori went in to dismiss Yumi and picked up Kuroune. "Well, you are cute, you got your dad's eyes...you look like your mother" she told him. Kuroune whined loudly, he didn't know this person holding him.

Kurama came back in. "Hey, hey little one, it's okay" he said nuzzling his face.

"Daddy's here, it's okay" he told him softly. Kurama went to wash his hands and got a bottle for him and sat down to feed him after taking him from Shiori.

"Mother, have you decided what you wanted Kuro to call you?" he asked her getting the bottle and Kuroune adjusted for feeding.

"Yes, I have...I want to be called, nana" she told him.

"I think that fits you perfectly mother" he said smiling at her. "Nana will help daddy take care of you little one" he told him kissing his ear softly. "You look so like your mother..." he told him softly letting a tear fall down his face and it landed on Kuroune's nose. 


	12. Chapter 12

A year after Kumiko passed away Kurama's human mother watches Kuronue for him while he works and goes to school.

Shiori was feeding him when Kurama came home. "Welcome home Suichi" she said.

"Thank you mother, hey Kuroune...you being a good boy for Nana?" he asked kissing the top of his head.

Kuronue babbled and Kurama went outside and sat at the end of the grave. "Miko..." he said softly, putting his head on his knees.

"It's okay my handsome man" came a voice.

"Kumiko...?" he questioned looking around. He felt her arms around his shoulders.

"It's so hard to raise him without you here...I wish you were here...we were barely married! This my fault!" he said

"No Kurama, it's NOT your fault" she told him. "The pregnancy was hard...it was either lose Kuronue, or give my life for his, or lose us both...Kurama, I'm sorry but I did what was best for our son! OUR son...I left a piece of my self with him. I love you" she said releasing his shoulders.

"Miko..don't go...I can't do this without you" he said softly.

She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, take care of yourself and Kuronue...and you're not doing this alone...I'm always watching over you and your mother is here to help you" she told him fading away.

He sat outside for a very long time staring at her grave and sighing. 'I suppose I should go in' he thought to himself. 'But I don't want to..'

Shiori took care of Kuroune and got him to bed. "Sleep now, I'll go get your daddy" she told him and went downstairs as he cooed at her. "Suichi?" she said softly.

He looked up. "Yes mother?" he asked.

She held out her hands to him. "What's wrong my little one?" she asked.

He took them and stood up. "I miss Kumiko, so very much" he told her.

"Oh my darling son..when the time is right, start dating agin and find Kuronue a monther" she told him.

He nodded and went upstairs as Shiori locked up behind her for the night.

Kurama went to Kuroune's room. "Happy First Birthday son...let me tell you about your mom" he said picking him up and taking him to his room. He pulled out a photo album and sat with him on the bed. "Your mother was a good woman..a gentle woman, I loved her so much and she was so happy to be carrying you"

Kuronue cooed at him and Kurama finally saw Kumiko in Kuronue and smiled at him. He continued to tell him about his mom and how they met and how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. 


	13. Chapter 13

Three years have passed and Kuronue looks more like Kumiko everyday except his eyes are Suichi's.

"Daddy..." Kuronue called to him.

"What's wrong Kuro?" he asked.

"My tummy and hurts..." he said.

"Okay, we'll call Dr. Yumi" he told him and called her, who responded quickly.

"What's the matter little man?" she asked gently.

He pointed to his side. "Here" he told her.

She pushed gently on his side and he howled in pain.

"Okay...shhh, it's okay" she told him softly. "I'm going to fix you up"

She pulled Kurama aside. "I have to take him to the Makai...since you're human..." she said

"I know, go ahead...bring back when he's healed" he told her looking at Kuronue.

"Mommy..it hurts..." Kuronue whined.

"I know it hurts...but I'm not your mommy Kuronue" she told him.

"How would you like to be?" Kurama blurted out not thinking about what he was saying.

"Let me think about it" she said looking at him in shock. She wasn't expecting that either.

Yumi knew Kurama wasn't in love with her, she figured it was more for Kuronue's sake than his.

Kurama knelt down to Kuronue's level. "Hey buddy..Dr. Yumi is going to make you feel all better, but daddy can't with you okay? I will see you when you feel better" he said kissing his son's head and gave him a hug. "Daddy will be thinking about you buddy"

Kuronue looked sad. "I'll miss you daddy" he said softly.

"I have an idea" Kurama said getting one of his shirts. He gave it to him. "This is one of my night shirts, bring it home okay? I can't be there with you, but my shirt can and you can feel closer to me" he told him giving him another hug.

Kuronue nodded. "Okay daddy, I promise" he told him clutching the shirt to him as Yumi picked up Kuronue.

The portal opened and they left. Kurama sighed and went to the backyard and sat down.

"Oh Miko...how I miss you so much, but I need your permission to remarry. I need a mother for Kuronue...he knows, likes, and repects Yumiko...please give me the go ahead to marry again" he said softly.

She stood in front of him and knelt down. "Oh Kurama...I want you happy, so please take Yumi as a wife, let our son be happy to. I love you so much, and you cared for me so much when I was alive. I was tempted to ask Koenma to bring me back to life...but he said I wouldn't be me" she said sadly.

He cried. He really cried. "I miss you so much! It's not fair! It's my fault you're gone..." he said not looking up at her.

She sighed. No matter how many times she told him it wasn't his fault he wasn't going to listen so she had to show him it wasn't his fault. That the pregnancy was difficult from the beginning. She put her hand over his eyes to show him how hard it was for her to be pregnant with Kuronue.

He finally began to see it wasn't his fault she died. He saw Yumi and Kumiko talking about the options for her and Kuronue.  
She showed him the letter she wrote, well Yumi wrote for her to him. When she felt he was done she took her hand away from his eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked a little hurt.

"Yes..now I do, I'm sorry for being stupid" he told her. "I'm so sorry Miko...you did do everything possible for you and Kuronue...I love you, he's having surgery..go visit him" he said sadly.

"Kurama, my love..what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't love Yumiko, it's you I love and always will...I don't want a one sided marriage...it's not fair to any of us, especially Kuronue" he told her standing up.

"Follow your heart Kurama...don't do what you don't want to do" she said fading away.

"I'll keep raising our son until I can find another to love..." he whispered before going into the house to decide what to do next. 


	14. Chapter 14

It's now been fourteen years since Kumiko died.

Yumi declined Kurama's purposal and Kuronue is a 'man' by Earth's laws, but according to the Makai, he is old enough to mate, he is still a teenager.

Kuronue came home from school. "Dad?" he called to the inside of an empty house. Kuronue sighed and found a note on the coffee table. 'Kuro- Happy Birthday son...you are the best thing Kumiko left me...I'm in the city and will be turning later tonight. Love you-Dad'

He saw a remote on the table with a 'play me' note on it. "What's this?" he asked out loud. He picked up the remote and sat to watch the video. Kuronue saw his parents on the Makai, he saw the wedding dress. He saw his mom walk on two legs then four, then it faded.

"Happy Birthday my little one. I'm so sorry I left you...but hopefully your father has told you about me" said the voice.

"Mommy...?" he asked since he had never met her and doesn't recognize her voice..he really didn't know what else to call her.

"Yes, my son I am your mother. I asked your father, Kurama to set this out for you. It must be so hard to look at almost a mirror image of your deceased wife. Kuronue, you were named after your dad's best friend who's name was also Kuronue. You look just like me but with your daddy's eyes. I have to go now baby, I'll see you again one day. Be good, take a mate and cherish him or her" she told him.

"Mama...don't go! Please don't go..." he begged as the color fadded and he sat there to cry before going to her grave.

By the time Kurama came home he found Kuronue outside at Kumiko's grave, staring at it.

"Kuronue, are you okay son?" he asked softly.

"It's not fair dad...I never got to know mom...I only really know her from what you tell me of her...the video was nice to see...she was beautiful. I do look like her don't I? he asked looking up.

Kurama nodded. "This is why it was so hard for me to discipline you at times" he said honestly.

"Dad...I'm not a little boy anymore..by the laws of the Earth I'm a man and by the laws of the Makai I'm old enough to mate" he told him.

"I know son...I know..what are you going to do?" he asked, he already knew the answer but wasn't ready to hear it.

Kuronue sighed. "I don't know dad, go to the Makai and explore it, study it...come back, and maybe study things here..." he said uncertained.

Kurama smiled. "Alright Kuro, do as you must..but remember I love you, and you'll ALWAYS be my little boy. The blessing in my life" he said smiling.

Kuronue blushed. "Aw dad.." he said. "Thanks, you're the best dad I could ever ask for"

It was Kurama's turn to blush which he didn't do very often. "Come home when you can and the house will be here for you" he said.

"Wait..what? You're not going to live here?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama shook his head. "No, there's not a point to staying here if you are not here Kuro, I have no wife, you'll be be gone soon..so why stay? I am human, no longer demon, no need to stay here and live in a house that was built for your mother and I and be reminded of all the good and bad times we had here" he explained to him.

Kuronue sighed, he felt bad for his father being left all alone to fend for himself. Kurama wasn't as young as he used to be and saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes. "What if I stayed, would you stay here?" he questioned him.

Kurama closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening his emerald eyes and focused on his son. "Look Kuro, you don't need me to tell you to go, but I will. Go see Aunt Yukina and Uncle Hiei...go exlore where your mother grew up! Please go, I'll be fine...just be careful" he told him.

"I will dad, I'll make you and mom proud" he told him as he went to his room to pack.

Kurama watched him. "You already have Kuronue, you already have made us proud..." he whispered.

Kurama sighed and went outside. "Oh Miko...I'm going to miss him, maybe I'll find a new wife...unlikey though, I really did love you...good-bye Kumiko, I love you..watch over our son on the Makai as he makes a life for himself...today is the second saddest but happiest day of my life" he said going into the house to pack his stuff. 


	15. Chapter 15

Three years have passed and Kurone is 21, now legal to drink by Earth's standards. He is coming back from the Makai with his mate Taya.

Taya like him is a fox demon, but she is full demon. She has dark brown that curls when it's freshly washed, hazel eyes that can't keep Kuronue focused in an arguement and glasses that makes him swoon like a moron.

"I don't think he'll like me Kuro...I'm still surprised that you do" she said protesting.

"Are you crazy? He'll love you, like I do..don't be nervous and you'll be alright" he told her opening the door and inhaling the scent of fresly baked oatmeal raisin cookies. "Dad! I'm home, and I brought a vixen with me" he called.

Kurama came in the room. "Welcome home Kuronue" he said hugging his son tight. How he had missed his only child.

Taya's eyes went went wide at the sight of the human standing in front of her. Kuronue had forgotten to mention that to her. "You didn't tell me he was human!" she squeaked.

Both men sighed at the comment.

"Look..I wasn't always human, I was once the infamous Youko Kurama..but I chose my human side over the demon side. His mother was a full demon, whom I loved very deeply and still do to this day, and always will no matter if I take another woman or not" he said a little snippy.

She looked at them. "So, you don't care about what I look like on the outside? I'm sorry. I was just shocked at you being human" she said bowing her head.

Kurama rolled his eyes and went to get the cookies out of the oven.

Kuroune changed the topic. "Dad...how's nana?" he asked.

Kurama didn't answer, just went about fixing dinner and finishing up the cookies.

Kuronue went into the kitchen. "Dad?" he questioned.

"We are NOT talking about her right now, dinner is almost ready" Kurama said.

"You need to get laid dad...just so you can relax" Kuronue said.

He was right though but Kurama deemed it inappropriate in front of company to say such lewed things. For the first time in Kuronue's life, Kurama smacked him hard in the face. "Wrong time to say that" he told him.

Kuronue stood there stunned as did Taya. She didn't speak or move, which Kurama was grateful for. Kurama turned towards the kitchen again and finished preparing dinner.

Once she recovered from the shock she went to help him. "M-Mr. Minamino..what can I do to help?" Taya asked.

Kurama looked at her and gave her plates. She took them and set the table.

"Sir...Since Kuro has been on the Makai, he's gotten to know himself...he's met his mother's family, Yomi, and even found Kuronue's grave...he found me. He took me as a mate, I don't know why but he has...he talks about you all the time..." she said now babbling which was a bad habit of hers.

"Stop talking, it's annoying" he commanded as he set the food on the table. "Sit" Taya sat quickly.

Kuronue came to the table to eat and they sat in silenced as they did so.

Once they were done Kuronue and Taya did dishes for Kurama. "How's your cheek Kuro?" she asked softly.

"Sore...my father isn't normally like this...something bad must have happened to nana...in 21 years, he has NEVER EVER hit me...this is a first, even for him" he told her.

Taya had an idea. "Hey, what if we get a new picture of your dad and I can show it around the Makai and see if anyone is interested" she said and he nodded.

Kurama came out of hiding. "Kuronue, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hit you and I feel bad about it. I could hit enemies all day long and feel no remorse, but you...you're my son" he told him. "I think it's time for my heart to heal. I haven't been able to love human girls...I need a new wife, but if I do take a new one, I need to know where you are going to be living, here, or the Makai"

"Dad, Taya and I are going to stay on the Makai. I like it there and Auntie is real nice...but, I will come to visit you, you're my dad and I need to know what happened to nana" he said with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

He sighed and led them to the living room. "Sit down, both of you" he said.

He drew a breath, this was going to be hard. Kuronue hadn't even called him or came to visit him since he left, and he didn't leave a forwarding address so he couldn't tell him Shiori had died. "Kuro, nana passed away six months after you left...sudden heart attack at home, I was with her..." he said softly. "She did ask for you, but I had no way to get ahold of you...not even Yumi knew where you were"

Kuronue felt crushed. "And I didn't keep in touch like I said I would do..." he told Kurama. "I'm sorry dad..so very sorry"

Kurama motioned for them to stay while he left the room to find something.

After what felt like forever to Kuronue, Kurama came down. "Another DVD?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes" Kurama said flatly, as he popped in the DVD.

The colors appeared again as they had on his 18th birthday. "Hello my sweet boy and happy 21st birthday! I love you and am very proud of you for taking a mate. I will watch over you both. And tell your daddy it's time to take a new wife. I will watch over him as well. I love you sweet boy!" she said as the color faded.

"Mama! No...not again" he said trying to call out to her.

Kurama went to his side and put his arm around Kuronue's shoulders. "It's okay Kuro...It's okay" he said looking up trying not to cry.

The next part of the DVD showed Shiori. "Kuronue, my sweet grandson...your father told me you left without saying good-bye to me..." she said sighing. "Worry about your education, not girls...follow in your father's footsteps and better yourself" she told him looking away as the screen went black.

Kurama looked away, watching that hurt him. Reliving that memory was something he hadn't wanted to do. "I filmed that...she didn't take her heart medicine and her heart gave out on her...I did try to bring her back, but couldn't...I'm sorry Kuronue" he said not even looking at him.

"It's okay dad...I know how close you and nana were, she was a very kind and sweet lady" he said. "Taya wants to get a picture of you, she's going to find you a new wife"

"Great, I'd like to meet them as well" he told her and she nodded.

"Of course, but I think I know the perfect one for you" she said snapping a picture of him.

"I can't wait to meeet her Taya...and thank you. I do rquire one thing of you both" he said standing up.

"What's that dad?" Kuronue asked.

"That if you have children, you bring them to see their papa..I want to know them, like you knew nana" he told him.

They both promised they would, and Kurama hoped it was a promise they both intended to keep. 


	16. Chapter 16

A week passed and Taya told him she found someone for him to meet. The week after that he met Snowe.

She is a vixen with hair white as snow. She is 5'5" with deep blue almost black eyes. Snowe fell in love with his emerald green eyes.

His hair isn't as red anymore. He now has streaks of white in his hair and his hair has receded just a bit but not really enough to make a difference.

They walked outside and sat in the swing in a corner he loved to sit in.

"Should I call you Suichi, or Kurama?" she asked.

"Either one is okay, but I perfer Kurama, but if you feel more comfortable calling me Suichi, you can call me that" he told her.

They sat there for a moment before she spoke again. "You have a lovely home Kurama. Do you know Taya is a remarkable girl? No demon I know wears glasses..but your son just adores her" she said and Kurama smiled.

"Good, I'm delighted to hear that" he said. "I raised him to respect woman both humans and demons and to see the good in everyone"

Before she could think about her question she blurted it out, very bluntly. "How did Kumiko die?"

Kurama winced a bit. Kumiko was not the one he wanted to talk about, but figured if this was going to work he had to be honest with her. He took a deep breath.

"She died while giving birth to Kuronue...it was a difficult pregnancy for her...she had to decide if they both were going to leave me or just her. Kuroune looks just like her but with my eyes" he said not looking at her, but at one of his one rose bushes.

She felt bad. "Sorry, I'm sorry...I cannot control my mouth sometimes and it's get the better of me" she told him.

"It's alright, it still hurts at times, especially when I look at him. It's scary to see her, then look into my eyes...it's distubing at times" he told her.

They continued to talk until just before dawn. Kurama walked her inside and showed her her room. "You should maybe stay here, but I need to be up and out in a few hours, I still have to work" he told her.

She nodded and went into her room and laid down. Snowe liked the fact that they talked a lot during the night. She felt a real connection with him. Snowe hoped he felt the same connection. She swore to herself she would do her very best to make him happy.

Snow laid there for a bit thinking if she wanted to really be with him. Snowe went through the pros and cons of her decision. The verdict at the end is she decided to go through with dating him, to see how it went. If there wasn't really enough of a connection she wouldn't let herself hurt anymore.

By the time she got up he was gone. He left her a note saying he'd be home after work. Snowe explored the house. She noticed the pictures of a gentle looking woman with a little red haired boy, then a picture of him and Kumiko on their wedding day. One of Kumiko before she changed forms and one of her after. 'He really did love her' she thought to herself.

Snowe went to Kumiko's grave and prayed. "I want to heal his heart, what can I do to make this happen?" she asked. The breeze washed over her and she listened to what it had to tell her. Snowe knew she had the answer to heal his heart.

By the time Kurama came home, Snowe had dinner ready for him. "Welcome home Kurama" she told him.

He smiled. "Thank you, it certainly smells good in here" he told her.

"Thanks" she told him smiling.

He went to wash up for dinner and came down, he sat down and looked at the food on the table. "This looks amazing Snowe, thank you" he said before they started eating.

They ate and talked during dinner. He helped her clean up the dishes and kitchen, then went to sit on the couch and talked.

He had debated all day at work if he should ask her to sleep in his bed that night. He purposed the question to her and she accepted happily.

Kurama locked up the house and held his hand out to her. "Ready?" he asked softly and she nodded.

They went to his room and got ready for bed as they were both exhausted from the night before. He laid next to her and put his arm around her waist and quickly fell asleep.

She felt complete and snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep herself. 


	17. Chapter 17

A year later Snowe and Kurama are married and they have triplets. Kurama couldn't be more proud of the fact he's a father again. The only difference is this time his wife didn't pass away from birth.

They have a boy and two girls. Their names are Leodgrance, Gwennyvere, and Hinata. Kuronue is over the moon at being a big brother. He had always hoped to be a big brother when he was younger, but he figured better late than never.

Kuronue and Taya had twins, a boy named Hiroyuki and a girl named Akemi. Kuronue knew he was going to be a great dad like Kurama was to him growing up.

Kurama watched the five kits play with each other. "I'm proud of you both Kuro, I know your mama is watching you and is thrilled for you both. Hiroyuki looks just like you and Kumiko" he told him.

"Thanks dad. Leo and Gwen looks like Snowe, and Hinata has your red hair and green eyes" he told Kurama still beaming from what Kurama told him.

"There are one difference between Leo and Gwen" Snowe said.

"What's that?" Taya asked a little confused.

"Gween has one dark blue eye and one green, like Suichi's" she said not even noticing she called him by his human name.

"Who's Suichi?" Taya asked.

Kurama held up his hand. "It's the name my human mother Shiori gave me" he said.

Taya was confused. "If you say so...Kuro told me your name was Kurama...pick a name and stick with it" she said a little snidely.

"I go by both, it doesn't matter who calls me Suichi or Kurama, I will respond to both" he said just as snidely.

"Wouldn't that be confusing?" she asked.

"It can be for people who don't know my secret, I don't share it with just anyone" he snapped at her.

Hinata wobbled up to them and lifted her arms up. Kurama picked her up and set her on his lap. She leaned into him and fell asleep.

Snowe smiled. "She's a daddy girl" she told him.

He nodded and covered her with her blanket. "There you go little one" he said softly.

"Does she talk?" Kuronue asked watching his little sister sleep.

"No, she has nothing to say" Snowe said.

Hinata whimpered and cried in her sleep. "Da..." she said softly.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her and she settled down. "Daddy's here baby" he told her.

Snowe looked shocked. "I've never heard her say that" she told Kurama.

Kuronue smiled to himself watching Hinata. "Maybe, she's not ready to talk yet" he said.

Snowe nodded. "Maybe"

Kurama suggested take out for dinner and a hodge podge of food for everyone.

When Kurama was alone with Hinata, Kuronue leaned down and whispered. "She reminds me of mom" he said.

Without looking up he whispered back. "That's because she's your mom reincarnated" he told him getting Hinata to eat.

"Does Snowe know?" he asked.

"No, and don't tell her either" said to him giving him a glare.

Kuronue threw up his hands. "I won't dad, don't worry" he said walking away shaking his head.

'Wow...this isn't going to be fair to Snowe' he thought to himself. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ten years have passed and all five kits are 11 and have taken on their own personailities.

Hinata is out in the garden planting all sorts of flowers while her brother and sister were arguing over the gaming system and who gets to play it.

Snowe was trying to break it up. "How about neither of you play it?" she asked trying to settle the fight.

"He got to play it this morning after breakfast, it's MY turn" stated Gwen.

"NO! It's MY turn" Leo said not letting go out the controller.

She finally takes it from them. "NEITHER of you get to play it for the rest of the day!" she told them putting the controller of out their reach.

Hinata comes in with fresh flowers and puts them in the vase. She loves gardening like Kurama does. Hinata puts the old ones in the compost bin. She goes and cleans up before helping her mom attend to dinner.

Once done with that she goes to shower. She gets a feeling she can't shake about Kurama but not sure what it is. She knows he's in trouble but doesn't know which kind of trouble. "Daddy..." she says to herself.

Hinata finishes up and runs downstairs after dressing. "Mama, daddy..." she says panting.

"Hinata, baby..what's wrong with daddy?" Snowe asked as the phone rang.

Hinata answered it, then up hung right after words. She started throwing coats at them, and rushed them to get their shoes on as she went to turn off everything and ran out the door.

Hey stupid, use your words" Leo said to her.

She glared at him.

"Your glares don't scare me Hinata, never have..never will" he spit at her.

"That's enough Leo" Snowe said getting them into the car as Hinata was already standing by the front passenger door. She got in and looked out the window as they drove to the hospital.

Once they were there she bolted out of the car and to the nurses station. They looked at her. "Maybe we help you honey?" one nurse asked.

She nodded. "Suichi Minamino" she said.

"What's your name honey?" she asked.

"Hinata Minamino, daughter" she told her.

The nurse took her to Kurama's room. "Suichi, you have a visitor" she told him letting her in.

"Thank you" he said watching Hinata standing there. "Come in Hinata, I know you are worried" he told her softly.

She went to him and climbed on the bed. "Oh daddy...I was so scared" she told him playing with his hair.

He smiled. That was her favorite thing to do with his hair, always has been. "It's okay baby, daddy's going to be okay" he told her rubbing her back.

By that time they heard Leo running off with a mouth they both rolled their eyes.

"She never talks mama, so why should I be nice? She never tells anyone how she feels. It's embarrassing being related to her" Leo said.

"Shut it Leo...you're stressing mom out" Gwen said as they approached the nurses station.

Snowe rolled her eyes. "Suichi Minamino please, I'm his wife Snowe, and these are his other two children Leo, and Gwen" she said to the nurse.

The nurse pointed down the hall. "He alredy has a visitor, Hinata.." she told Snowe.

"My other daughter, thank you" she told her going down the hall to his room.

"Un-freaking-believable!" Leo said harshly crossing his arms.

They walked in the room and Hinata was curled up on the bed with Kurama who was asleep.

Snowe touched his arm. "Suichi" she whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hi honey" he said softly.

"What happened daddy? Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I will be...I had a heart attack at work...I'm lucky to have such good co-workers" he told them.

It started to make sense to Gwen by that point. "That would explain why she rushed out of the house" Gwen said to him.

"You're luckcy to have a daughter who senses when you're in trouble" Snow said taking his hand and he nodded.

"Yeah..she'll make the perfect mate to some guy that likes women silent and obedient" Leo said.

Which caused Snowe, Kurama, and Gwen to stare at him in disbelief. "Stupid boy" Kurama told him.

"What do you want from her? Better yet, what do you have against her?" Gwen snapped at him.

"She's an idiot! She's mute, she's dumb, she should have NEVER been born!" he said.

All three of them slapped him for being disrespectful towards Hinata.

Snowe removed him from the room and found a spot to throw him into and laid into him.

"Daddy, you have to get better, not for us...but for Hinata" she said.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know I do" he said.

"Have you decided what to be when you are grown up?" he asked Gwen.

"Either a social worker, or a nurse" she said.

"Those are excellent choices, I couldn't be more proud of you" he told her.

"Sadly I see Leo going to the Makai jail" she told her father.

"I agree" he said as they came in.

"Apologize Leo...NOW" Snowe commanded.

"I will not apologize to that pathtic girl" he told her.

"Fine" she said stepping out of the room to cool off.

Leo went and yanked on her tail. "Stupid girl, get up" he said.

Hinata let out a small yelp and covered her tail. This was the last straw for the abuse he's put her through for years. Now was the time for her voice to be heard. For her to defend herself and to put him in his place. She had enough and today was her day, she was going to show her family how strong she actually was. Leo would be sorry.

She got up off the bed and looked at him. "What in the name of the three worlds are you doing?! That hurt you know! I'm not mean to you! What did I do to you to make you hate me?! I'm NOT dumb, or stupid or mute! I choose NOT to talk! I only answer when I AM spoken to! Yes, I usually ONLY talk to daddy, but why should I talk to you Leo?! Tell me why you keep hurting me, and making fun of me!" she said firing question and comments at him. "I'm tired of being bullied, and picked on day after day, year after year! Just knock it off Leo!" she spit at him.

Kurama couldn't be more proud of his youngest daughter. He felt his chest swell up with pride. He knew she had a voice, it took all this time for her to use it. 'Good job baby' he thought to himself.

Gwen felt just as proud as Kurama did. She was a proud big sister as she went to stand next to Kurama to watch the scene unfold.

Leo stepped back and looked to Kurama for help. Kurama shook his head, as Snowe came back in and heard the chaos.

"Finally" she said to Hinata.

Hinata whirled around to let her mother have it as well. "What do you mean 'finally'? she sneered.

Her mother blinked for a moment not believing her youngest one could be talking to her this way. "You never talk, not to me anyways" she said.

"Oh for the love of the-look I talk, but why talk when no one but dad directs their questions at me? Yes sometimes Gwen does..BUT she doesn't put me down when she does it, but you and Leo rarely talk to me...you make me feel invisible" she snapped at her.

He chuckled. "My little spitfire princess, what do dyou want to be when you grow up?" Kurama asked.

She stood tall and proud. "I don't know daddy, I haven't decided yet" she said smiling at him before hugging him and Gwen.

He started to get tired from all the excitement. "I love you all, but please let me rest..or I won't be coming home" Kurama told them.

They nodded and hugged him. Hinata didn't want to let go. She didn't understand what was going on with her.

'Kumiko, let go...I'm okay' he said through mind link. Hinata let go.

She gave him a confused look. "Why did you call me that?" she asked softly.

He gave her a look that he could explain later. "I'll tell you later little one, I love you" he told her.

Snowe escorted the twins out leaving Hinata to followed and she did.

They went to the car and went home with Hinata thinking hard about what Kurama said.

A few days later Kurama came home and Kuroune came to visit.

Kurama was sitting on the couch reading when Kuronue came downstairs. "Hey dad, how aer you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright...how's your brother? Have you talked to him lately?" he asked.

"He's in jail...that boy has a serious mean streak" he told him and Kurama sighed.

"Out of the four of you, three of you are heading on the right path of life" Kurama told him.

Kuronue smiled. "Thanks dad...where's Hinata?" he asked.

"In the garden, she might be a botanist, she loves being out there...she takes after me and I couldn't be more proud of her" he said beaming.

"I can see it, she is something special..she always has been, and I can see mom in her" he said going outside.

Kurama smiled to himself. 'I have the best kits with the exception of one...all three of them make me proud' he thought to himself. "I'm truly blessed" 


	19. Chapter 19

Seven years have passed and the triplets are 18. Leo is still in jail. Gwen is a nurse, and a part time social worker. Hinata is a botanist, who is going to college to get a degree in business managment to run her own shop.

Kuronue is an officer of the law on the Makai, Taya is a librarian. Hiroyuki is a doctor. Akemi is working for the Spirit World, and mate to Yomi.

Snowe doesn't look like she's aged a bit and Kurama is getting closer to 50. He has more white in his red hair. He is proud of three of his kits and his grandkits.

Akemi came to visit Kurama and Snowe.

"Akemi dear what's wrong?" Snowe asked.

"I'm with child Grams...I'm scared" she said.

Kurama listened to the conversation between them.

"It's going to be alright Akemi, everyone is scared the first time they get pregnant, I was and your papa here handled me and my raging hormones like a champ, but he's also had previous experience with a hormonal woman" she told Akemi.

"Yomi is more scared than I am...I'm scared for him. He said Kumiko rejected him a long time ago for-" she said stopping herself and looking at Kurama who's eye is now twitching and he is growling low at Yomi's name being mentioned.

"Papa..are you alright?" she asked softly.

"She rejected him because he took her and put a spell on her that reduced her life force anytime ANYONE used ANY spirit energy" he said panting and holding his chest.

"That's not true...you're lying papa..." Akemi told him.

Kurama looked up at her wincing a bit. "I WAS THERE! I'm NOT stupid Akemi! Yomi's a coward...coward's won't tell the truth" he said.

Akemi stood over him angry at how he was talking about her mate. Kurama showed no fear towards her.

"Go ahead and hit me child...it will be the last thing you do" he said in a low deep growling voice as Snowe gave him his medication.

"Why can't I ask Kumiko myself?" she asked.

Snowe sighed, she knew how much it hurt him to talk about her. Which is why she made it a point that no one asked or talked about Kumiko when they came to visit.

"Because she passed away when Kuronue was born" she said. Snowe looked at Kurama. "I know Hinata is Kumiko reincarnated...she told him" she told him trying to get him more comfortable.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Snowe, she wanted Hinata to tell you herself. Go conjure up Kumiko's spirit Akemi and ask her yourself, but NEVER and I do mean NEVER bring up his name around me again" he said standing up and steadying himself.

"I'm going to lay down, I'm suddenly not feeling well" he said going to their room to lay down.

"Grams...papa's not going to make it much longer is he?" Akemi asked her.

"I don't think so 'Kemi, he was having difficulty talking to you...he got to excited...he told me what had happened with Kumiko and him when he was younger...your mate is no longer a trusted friend or allied, he has become papa's enemy..." she told her.

"I know, but I was going by what he told me...I guess papa was right, he is a coward, but I still love him...what about Hinata? What's she going to do? That's her rock, her best friend...her daddy, who loves her without judgement" she said softly. "Not that my daddy doesn't...oh no...what about daddy...he's going to be heartbroken Grams"

Snowe shook her head. "I know he will be, and as for Hinata...I don't know...I've healed his heart with my patience and love..he loves me, but he's not in love with me like he was with Kumiko and I've accepted that" Snow said sadly.

"Grams, you'll find someone won't you?" Akemi asked.

"Probably neither on Earth or the Makai, and not like your papa...his eyes...I fell in love with his eyes" she admitted

Akemi sighed for her grandmother, aunt, and father. All three would lose the best man in their lives, and that made her sad. She didn't want to see any of them sad. She knew her aunt and her father were very close to her grandfather...she knew Snowe was in love with him and it's a one-sided marriage but...the one she worried about the most was Hinata. That was her rock and her best friend, and she was going to lose him before long. 


	20. Chapter 20

It's been three years since they laid Kurama to rest in the backyard next to Kumiko's grave. He died from a massive heart attack shortly after he laid down to rest despite taking his medications.

Snowe and Hinata were heart broken but nearly as bad Kuronue. He was devasted. He lost both of his parents and he was confused as what to do now. Taya did her best to comfort him but he needed to grieve in his own way and for as long as possible until he felt he could move on without him.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

He shook his head. "I've lost both of my parents...you look like my deceased mother...and now I have no father" he said not looking up at her. "No matter how much Taya tries to comfort me I feel horrible, and I'm being horrible to her"

"What was daddy like when he was younger, and yes you are..let her hold you and tell her all your secrets and fears" she told him.

He patted the ground next to him.

"He was very kind, a good father, very gentle. He loved his human mother a lot. She took care of me while he worked...He spent a lot of time out here in front of Kumiko's, my mother's grave. He told me everything about her and I wish I could've spent some time with her to have some memory of her, but I have nothing but a DVD I got for my 18th birthday" he told her.

They sat there most of the day talking about Kurama. "The best person to ask about dad is Yomi...he knew dad as the infamous Youko Kurama, and I know they went on many adventures together" Kuronue told her.

"Kuro, I'm sad...I need him here" she said.

"I know, but he was getting old...and Leo was really making him older than his time" he said.

Hinata looked away. "I wish you were around while I was growing up...Leo always made fun of me, the fact I didn't talk. I kept my words locked up...mama didn't like it either, but I would always talk to daddy...he always made me feel better about myself" she told him looking at her feet.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "It gets better...I suggest you find a mate Hinata...let him love and protect you, and if he can't he'll deal with your big brother here" he said chuckling and Hinata smiled.

A few days later Hiroyuki and Akemi came by. "Hiro...Akemi, what are you doing here?" Kuronue asked.

"We can came for Hinata..." Akemi said slightly annoyed.

Kuronue just hugged her. When he released her she looked at him oddly. "What was that for?" she asked a little snippily.

"Just because papa used to do that to me" he said softly.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought our grandson Yoshiyuki by, it's been a while" Taya said.

"Because he would rather stay with his dad" she snapped at her. "Hurry UP Hinata!"

Hinata came down. "Geez, don't need to yell Akemi...Hiroyuki" she said nodding to him.

Akemi yanked her out of the house. Poor Hinata felt like her arm was being pulled out of the socket.

"Don't worry mama, Akemi will be herself after the pregnancy is over" he said before covering his mouth. He wasn't supposed to tell Akemi's secret. "Oops, you heard nothing" he mouthed running out.

Taya smirked. "I thought so...Kuronue...are we okay? I miss my mate and I want him back" she told him.

He held her. "Yeah we're okay...talking to Hinata really did help, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you about it but I needed a different ear to listen to me" he told her kissing her cheek. "Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I do understand and I get it..sometimes you just need your siblings" she told him. "I'm thinking about going to visit Yomi and Yoshiyuki do you want to come with me? It has been a while"

He jumped up and down like a kid.

"Like I really had to ask" she said laughing knowing it was a yes.

They went through a portal in front of Yomi's place. Taya knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

Yoshiyuki looked out to see who it was. "Daddy! Nana and pop pop are here!" he said happily opening the door. He ran to Taya. "I've missed you guys Nana!" he said pulling them inside happily.

"We missed you as well Yoshi" Taya said her voice filled with love.

"Hey buddy, how come you didn't come with your mama to visit us?" Kuronue asked.

"Mama is being a monster" he said as Yomi came up behind confirming it.

"Ah yes, we know...she came to get Hinata and Uncle ratted her out" she told him.

Yomi growled at the fact that Hiroyuki gave the secert away.

Kuronue sighed. "Calm down Yomi, accidents happen...I do have a couple of questions for you though" he said.

"What are they? he asked having a feeling but not wanting to say anything.

"What were my parents like?" he asked.

He watched Yomi's face soften right before he talked about his mother. "Your mother was special. She was beautiful, and smart. You're father was a lucky man to have held her. If I had treated her nicer...I was so horrible to her, she wanted to do nothing with me. Your parents had such a deep bond, no matter the horrible things done to her, Kurama would always find her and rescue her. He made it his mission to protect her from anyone bad" he said.

"Dad always used to say I look like her" Kuronue told him.

"I believe it...your dad...ah Kurama, he was my best friend. We used to run together in the old days. I would always get in trouble and he would bail me out. Until one day I pissed him off so bad, he had someone take my eyesight from me. I was careless, stupid, and needy. He didn't have the time for me anymore and it was then I realized he is a formidable foe" he told them.

"Yomi...both of my parents are dead. Mama died when I was born and dad died three years ago from a massive heart attack, I'm not grieving as bad as I have been" he told Yomi.

Yomi nodded. "I see, I'm sorry to hear that, they were very good people" he said.

"Yomi...I want to take Yoshiyuki for the weekend, or a few days" Taya said.

Yomi thought about it and nodded permission. Yoshiyuki went to pack as the adults caught up and talked.

Time has passed and everyone is doing well. All kits are grown up and have mates of their own and are now having kits. Hinata found a mate but got rid of him because of the abuse he put her through. Hiei promptly put him in the hospital for hurting Kurama's daughter. He promised Kurama that he would watch out for his kits on the Makai.

Snowe found another mate that healed her heart like she did for Kurama years ago. She still missed and she still loved him so very much and would go outside from time to time to sit and talk with him. She told him how the kits were doing and what had happened. "I understand now how you felt about Kumiko for all that time we were together...it's hard going on without you, but you'll always hold my heart like Kumiko does with yours Kurama...I love you and I always will" she said softly getting up and dusting herself off to go back into the house.

Eventually found their own piece of happiness. Did Hinata? Who did she marry? Did she mate with anyone else? That's a story for another time. 


End file.
